1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the art of conveyor belts, and more specifically to conveyor belts having a construction so that lateral edges of the conveyor belts fold inwardly upon the application of longitudinally-directed tension.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, stretchable conveyor belts have been constructed of elastomeric material reinforced with fabric or metallic cords to provide transverse rigidity and maintain tension in the belt. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,223 to McGinnis a conveyor belt construction was disclosed which incorporates U-shaped transverse supports and pre-stretching of the belt to maintain a trough effect to aid conveyance of material along horizontal and vertical curves. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,082, also to McGinnis, another belt is disclosed which is constructed so that the sides of the belt curl upward and inward upon application of longitudinal tension, thereby cradling the load through horizontal and vertical curves. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,098 to Marshall, a means of limiting the stretch of the central portion of he conveyor belt while allowing the outside edge of the belt to elongate to negotiate a horizontal curve is disclosed.
While conveyor belts are used advantageously in a variety of environments and applications, the conveyance of wet, free-flowing, or powder-like materials still poses a challenge, especially around horizontal and vertical curves.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved conveyor belt which incorporates the strengths of the aforementioned belts with unique features allowing for better and more advantageous results.